


Saw the darkest hearts of men and I saw myself staring back again

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I fail at writing porn, If you can see it, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Porn With Plot, Wall Sex, italian do it better, so I added feels so you won't notice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Con il tempo hai capito che James ha almeno un centinaio di modi per fare sesso, dipende dal suo umore; e hai imparato ad assecondarlo, ad adattarti di volta in volta alle sue necessità. Hai imparato a riconoscere dalle cose più stupide come sarebbe finita la nottata. Ti sei abituato ad assumere i ruoli che si aspetta da te.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw the darkest hearts of men and I saw myself staring back again

**Author's Note:**

> Q e Bond non mi appartengono, purtroppo, quindi questo è un DISCLAMER per dire che non guadagno nulla da scrivere questa cosa.
> 
> Non so bene come sia venuta fuori questa cosa e quanto ci sia una trama dietro. Sarebbe potuta benissimo essere una pwp, ma poi ho aggiunto un po' di feels alla fine per tutti quanti.

"Non dovresti essere qui."  
Hai perso il conto delle volte in cui gliel'hai ripetuto -perché avere licenza di uccidere non gli da alcun diritto di piombare senza preavviso a casa tua- e delle volte in cui lui l'ha beatamente ignorato.  
Come questa volta.  
Non fai in tempo a finire la frase che le labbra di James sono già sulle tue. Una parte del tuo cervello ti fa presente che dovresti essere almeno, in minima parte, sorpreso, ma la verità è che ti sorprenderesti se non andasse così. Dopo la prima volta che siete finiti a letto, ogni volta che si è presentato a casa tua gli hai ripetuto quella stessa frase; perché lui non dovrebbe essere lì, nemmeno se ci fosse un'emergenza nazionale in atto e tu fossi l'ultimo idiota che deve essere salvato. Eppure tutte le volte è totalmente inutile. Sprechi fiato, ma sei fatto così: ti fa sentire la coscienza a posto.  
E poi resistere al fascino di 007 è davvero difficile, anche per te.  
 Ha la decenza di ricordarsi di chiudere la porta, almeno questo devi dargliene atto, perché sembrerà una cosa da poco, ma ha evitato di saltarti addosso, anche se sei sicuro che l'intento fosse quello.  
C'è solo urgenza nel modo in cui la sua lingua si muove contro la tua, o nella velocità con cui le mani sono già sull'orlo del tuo cardigan per sfilartelo. Non hai modo per tirarti indietro da quel bacio, ma almeno puoi fermarlo dall'iniziare a spogliarti quando siete ancora nel corridoio. Non vuoi lasciargli tutto il controllo, non vuoi che creda di poter fare con te tutto quello che vuole: vuoi almeno avere un minimo di voce in capitolo.  
 James può aspettare qualche minuto in più, visto che avrà comunque quello per cui è venuto.  
Lo ottiene sempre.  
Con il tempo hai capito che James ha almeno un centinaio di modi per fare sesso, dipende dal suo umore; e hai imparato ad assecondarlo, ad adattarti di volta in volta alle sue necessità. Hai imparato a riconoscere dalle cose più stupide come sarebbe finita la nottata. Ti sei abituato ad assumere i ruoli che si aspetta da te.  
Molta gente ti direbbe che non c'è niente di meglio di una sana e variegata vita sessuale, c'è gente che probabilmente farebbe a scambio di ruolo con te senza nemmeno pensarci.  
Non che tu glielo lasceresti fare, sia chiaro.  
E' un po' come avere a che fare con un lunatico; delle volte sei sicuro che essere così paziente ti farà uscire di testa, ma c'è qualcosa di sempre uguale che non sai bene cosa sia, forse è come respira contro la tua pelle, forse è come le sue dita giocano con i tuoi capelli senza che lui se ne accorga , ma ti ci aggrappi con tutte le forze.  
E andate avanti così, passando serate in cui James può essere qualsiasi tipo di amante: il più affascinante -serate in cui capisci perfettamente come mai così tante donne gli cadano ai piedi al primo accenno di sorriso da parte sua-, il più attento -forse sono le tue serate preferite perché è quasi assurdo come una persona che hai visto uccidere sia anche in grado di arrivare a mostrare quasi un livello di venerazione nei tuoi confronti-, il più docile –perché anche James Bond ha bisogno di attenzioni, di tanto in tanto, tra una sparatoria e l’altra- e un milione di altre cose.  
Una parte di te vuole scoprirle tutte e prendersi il giusto tempo nel farlo, un’altra è dolorosamente consapevole che non riuscirai mai a conoscere tutte le sfumature di James perché James stesso non è a conoscenza, e perché custodisce gelosamente gran parte di sé. L’hai visto troppe volte sul campo per non sapere che l’unico modo che ha per sopravvivere è esporsi solo il necessario. Per quanto tu ne sappia, magari considera anche te un potenziale nemico proprio perché ti ha lasciato avvicinarti così tanto dopo un numero irragionevoli di volte in cui fare la stessa cosa ha finito col quasi distruggerlo.  
L’unica cosa davvero che non cambia mai: lui non resta mai con te, è fuori dall’appartamento prima dell’alba.  
Non ci vuole chissà quale genio, o quale esperienza nell’interpretazione degli umore di James Bond,per capire di cosa ha bisogno questa volta: riuscite ad arrivare in camera ancora vestiti, ma una volta lì, invece di buttarti sul letto, ti spinge contro il muro e tu sai che non sarà una di quelle notti piene di baci e tenere carezze,a una notte fatta di baci prepotenti e segni lasciati sulla pelle. Speri solo che domani mattina Eve non ti passi il suo fondo tinta per coprire un segno un po’ troppo evidente come è successo un paio di volte.  
I vestiti, comunque, non ti rimangono addosso per più di un paio di minuti, anche se tu vorresti che James si prendesse il suo tempo per spogliarti, che lo facesse nel modo giusto che piace a te; invece ti sfila il cardigan e ti sbottona la camicia con gesti nervosi, le dita che si muovono così velocemente che sembrano nemmeno toccare i bottoni. L’aria è fredda contro il tuo petto e non fa che alimentare la –quasi disperata- necessità di essere toccato, ma non c’è tempo per frivolezze del genere e James continua a spogliarti, mentre tu a malapena riesci a togliergli metà dei vestiti –anche perché sai che non resterà molto a lungo.  
Ti maledici mentalmente per il gemito che ti lasci sfuggire quando James attacca il tuo collo succhiando e mordendo la pelle perché è come dirgli che sei d’accordo nel lasciarti usare in quel modo.  
Ogni tocco e ogni bacio ti fanno ribollire il sangue, ma nonostante questo la tua mente, sempre troppo iper attiva, non può fare a meno di formulare un pensiero quanto mai innocente _. ‘Il letto è dietro di te James, dovevi proprio scegliere il muro?_ ’perché sai già che domani avrai qualche livido come effetto collaterale.  
Eppure, quando James sembra averne abbastanza di quei miseri preliminari –in realtà sono durati anche più di quanto avevi preventivato-, assecondi i suoi gesti senza protesta e intrecci le gambe intorno alla sua vita.  
Inevitabilmente ti spinge ancora di più contro per una questione di puro equilibrio. Si, qualche livido sarà inevitabile.  
Con così poca preparazione sai che farà male, ma questo non ti aiuta più di tanto; quando entra dentro di te il dolore ti toglie il fiato. E’ una sensazione orribile, a cui non sei abituato: non è la prima volta che James ha semplicemente bisogno di un corpo caldo contro il suo e di scaricare la libido –gli hai anche detto chiaro e tondo che in certe serate può prendersi cura di sé anche da solo, non ti offendi di certo- ma non riesci ad abituarti a quei minuti in cui il tuo corpo trova il tutto davvero per niente piacevole.  
Sei troppo intento a cercare di ignorare il dolore per sentire qualsiasi cosa James ti stia sussurrando e consigliando tra un bacio e l’altro. Almeno da tutto il tempo a te per tornare a respirare e al dolore di diventare solo fastidio.  
La seconda spinta fa meno male di quella precedente e il gemito di protesta viene soffocato dalle labbra di James e tu decidi di concentrarti sul retrogusto di scotch che puoi sentire e al brivido che ti percorre lungo la schiena quando la tua lingua trova la sua. Funziona, in ogni caso, perché riesci quasi ad ignorare la terza spinta del tutto. Pensi a come avresti preferito una serata in cui James era in cerca di attenzioni, cure e promesse, per quanto non siano le tue preferite –perché sai che con molte probabilità non potrai mantenerle tutte, anche se prometti perché James Bond è umano e anche tu lo sei e gli esseri umani fanno cose stupide di continuo-.  
Alla quarta  è completamente dentro di te e ti aggrappi ai suoi avambracci e appoggi la fronte contro la sua spalla, respirando piano. Restate di nuovo immobili per un po’, senza dire molto. Speri vivamente di lasciargli qualche segno, dove stai affondando le unghie.  
Senza aspettare alcun segno da parte tua, James torna a muoversi, lentamente, quasi con cautela, consapevole di quello che stai passando. Ti senti fin troppo fragile in quel frangente e non ti piace: ti senti minuscolo tra le braccia di qualcuno che, almeno teoricamente, ha tutta la tua fiducia.  
Dopo un altro paio di spinte arriva quella spinta che ti manda un’onda di piacere per tutto il corpo, fino al cervello, e il tuo gemito è un sospiro di sollievo: è la prova che il dolore è finito, che non ti spezzerai a metà, che andrà tutto bene, che a fine serata l’unico soddisfatto non sarà il tuo ospite.  
“James…!” un’altra spinta che ti fa vibrare, seguita da un bacio che sa stranamente di una scusa per l’inevitabile trattamento.  
James geme contro il tuo orecchio ogni volta che affonda nel tuo corpo ed è estremamente imbarazzante, perché non dovrebbe piacerti così tanto quel suono, ma così è e dai la colpa al fatto che passate metà del vostro tempo a sentirvi tramite auricolari.  
Odi essere schiacciato contro una parete, limita i tuoi movimenti, ma cerchi di assecondare il ritmo sempre crescente delle spinte di James come meglio riesci e senza volerlo diventi più vocale del preventivato, ma è difficile tenere la bocca chiusa quando ogni singola terminazione nervosa del tuo corpo sembra prendere vita e portare scariche elettriche per tutto il corpo.  
Senti chiaramente un livido sulla scapola destra che si sta formando perché è il punto contro il quale continui a sbattere ad ogni spinta, e sai che avrai un succhiotto sul collo perché sei quasi convinto che a James piaccia ascoltare la tua voce più della sua. Comprensibile di nuovo, visto che la tua voce è l’unica compagnia che ha nei momenti peggiori sul campo. Tanto vale che sia l’unica anche in momenti ben migliori.  
James è vicino al climax, il suo respiro si spezza, i suoi movimenti diventano meno coerenti e i suoi muscoli si irrigidiscono e dopo un paio di spinte viene con un ultimo gemito gutturale. Stringi le gambe intorno alla sua vita e lui recepisce il messaggio al volo, riprendendo a muoversi dentro di te e accompagnandoti verso il tuo orgasmo.  
Per un momento non ricordi nemmeno di essere nel tuo appartamento o che sei profondamente offeso perché James non ti ha nemmeno salutato, per un momento c’è solo il tuo cuore che batte sordo nel tuo petto e la tua testa stranamente leggera. Per un momento c’è solo la pelle di James calda e sudata contro la tua altrettanto calda e sudata, il suo respiro affannato che ti solletica appena, e il suo corpo che sostiene il tuo perché non credi di poter fare affidamento sulle tue gambe al momento.  
Per un momento il mondo è racchiuso in quelle situazioni e in quella assoluta mancanza di pensieri e dannazione è esattamente la ragione per cui tu ami quell’uomo impossibile che ti guarda come se fossi la cosa più importante che ha al mondo. Quella, però, è una sensazione terrificante, perché sai che è così e nessuno, soprattutto tu che non sei mai stato un granché nelle relazioni con altri esseri umani, dovrebbe essere così importante per qualcuno.  
Prima che la solita stretta al cuore arrivi –perché arriva sempre quando pensi a quanto James abbia perso e a quanto abbia paura di chiederti di ridargli una speranza dopo tutto quello che ha passato- lo baci con decisione, continuando a perderti in quegli occhi azzurri che, come i tuoi del resto, non si chiudono quando le vostre labbra si toccano.  
E’ una sensazione strana baciare qualcuno ad occhi aperti e la tua testa, nel disperato tentativo di trovare qualcosa di simile, lo assimila alla prima volta che hai scritto al computer senza guardare la posizione dei tasti sulla tastiera. Il paragone non regge, la sensazione di estraniamento non è lontanamente assimilabile.  
“Resta.”  
Lo dici senza pensarci, tradendo la regola principale del vostro rapporto, e vorresti rimangiarti quella richiesta immediatamente perché sai che potrebbe rovinare tutto. C’è tutta una serie di implicazioni in quell’unica parola che spaventa perfino te; figuriamoci se non spaventa lui.  
Però, vorresti davvero svegliarti una mattina e vedere per prima cosa il suo viso, iniziare la giornata con un bacio, rubare altri cinque minuti rimanendo abbracciati a letto. Perché vorrebbe dire che è qualcosa di serio, di concreto, di vero.  
 Si, una sola parola può essere enorme e spaventosa.  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo per chiedermelo.”  
Ti senti un idiota quando James sorride e poi ti bacia con dolcezza, e sei anche piuttosto confuso perché non è la risposta e la reazione che ti eri aspettato.  
Sei profondamente grato dell’invenzione dei materassi perché non saresti riuscito a rimanere in piedi ancora a lungo e sei grato che James abbia avuto l’idea di continuare quella discussione più comodi.  
Essere spinti contro il materasso è decisamente meglio che essere spinti contro un muro.  
“Ah, allora sapevi dov’era il letto.” Lo prendi in giro, anche se hai ancora il respiro affannato e l’ironia non viene fuori come vorresti. Lui ti lancia solo un’occhiata divertita, senza commentare.  Per una volta hai tu l’ultima parola e non puoi che esserne felice.  
Non ci sono altre parole per un bel po’, solo baci e carezze languide, una serie indecente di sorrisi da parte tua come se le sue mani sul tuo petto, sul tuo addome e sui tuoi fianchi ti facessero il solletico. In realtà è solo una strana e malinconica forma di felicità che ti fa sorridere. O forse è la paura, non ne sei molto sicuro al momento. Però potrebbe esserlo visto che tra le implicazioni di una sola parola c’è anche affidarsi a qualcuno che tra una settimana potrebbe essere morto.  
E improvvisamente capisci perché James ha aspettato che tu gli chiedessi di restare e il sorriso scompare dal tuo volto.  
Perché tu sai che James potrebbe distruggerti più di quanto tu potresti distruggere lui –oh, è impossibile distruggere qualcuno già spezzato- e hai paura che tutta questa faccenda finisca in modo orribile. Ora capisci perché non è mai restato: perché non poteva prendere lui quella decisione per te, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era forzarti in qualcosa di così enorme, complicato e potenzialmente letale.  
E per un momento vorresti che ti dicesse qualsiasi cosa –anche una bugia- pur di sentirti un po’ rassicurato.  
Però lui non può farti promesse –e mai le farà- perché sapete entrambe che finirà col non mantenerle e non avrebbe senso fare finta che non sia così.  
James si accorge di quello che ti passa per la testa, forse sei anche sbiancato non ne sei sicuro, e improvvisamente le sue mani non sono più sul tuo corpo e le sue labbra sono lontane dalle tue. La cosa ti fa imbronciare come un bambino.  
“Vuoi ancora che resti?” ti chiede con una serietà che ti fa venire la pelle d’oca.  
“Si.” Non c’è alcuna esitazione nella tua voce e la cosa ti sorprende; ma ne sei felice perché James sembra più rilassato che mai.  
Non ti lasci illudere, però, sei troppo intelligente per credere che andrà tutto bene ora o che riuscirete ad uscire indenni da questa cosa.  
Sei solo consapevole che qualsiasi sia il danno collaterale di avere James accanto, ne varrà la pena.


End file.
